Cody's first crush
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: The digidestined and their digimon travel to the digital world but with a new digidestined, Ashley my OC which cody develops a crush on and kari tries to play match maker for them. Also Contains takari and kenlei hints.


Cody's first crush!

It was a usual day at odiaba elementary school, most of the kids were getting ready to go to the digital world in the computer room.

"can we please go already?" davis said inpatiantly  
>"hold on davis we just have to wait for cody" kari replied.<br>"i havent seen him all day, have you guys?"Asked yolei.  
>Everyone shook there heads, and just then cody walked in.<br>"Hi guys, ready to go?" cody asked, looking happy.  
>"why are you so happy? Did they have chocolate cake in the cafeteria today? Cause i didnt see any..."Tk asked, sadly<br>"no but there was a new girl in my class today and guess what, she is a digidestined too!" cody said excitedly " come on in ashley"  
>And on codys cue, a 10 year old girl about codys height walked in. She had blonde hair a little brighter than TKs with a ponytail coming out the back and green eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a red heart on it and a blue skirt as well as bright red sneakers.<br>"hi everyone! My name is ashley davis, i come from kyoto."  
>Everyone said "hello" in unison.<br>"cody how do you know she is a digidestined?" asked davis.  
>"at lunch she sat with me and she dropped her D-3 and then i showed her mine, show them ashley."cody replied, gesturing to ashley.<br>Ashley pulls out a green D-3 and then a D-terminal. Everyone is stuned at the sight.  
>"and here i thought we were the only ones with D-3s" said a still shocked TK."i mean i know that there are digidestined all around the globe, but i thought that they all have older digivices."<br>"well i guess you should never just asume anything" ashley replied.  
>"are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna go destroy some more control spires?" Davis asked the group.<br>The whole group replied with a "LETS GO".  
>"you guys go ahead i gotta talk to cody about something" kari said<br>"ok we'll meet you guys at the rondevue point" Tk said just before give kari a kiss goodbye.  
>"how many times have i told you NOT TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" davis yelled agrilly towords Tk who had already jumped through the digiport. And soon the others followed him all except for kari and cody.<br>"so cody, what do you think of ashley?" kari asked with a slight smirk.  
>"i think she will be a great member of the team!" cody replied wondering what she was implying.<br>"no silly, i meant, what is your opinion of her, like is she smart, is she pretty, is she cute ect.?" kari said this time with a full smirk.  
>All cody could do after being asked that was just blush and look away while kari just giggled.<br>"awwwww that so cute, you got your very first crush" kari said with a hint of mockery while poking his now pink cheeks.  
>"say what! I do not have a crush on her, she is just a friend!"cody said with a neon face.<br>"ya know, that is exactly what i said when people asked me if i liked TK and they didnt believe me. Now with that said, do you think i believe you?" kari asked trying hard not to laugh.  
>Cody just stood there blushing before turning to the computer and transporting to the digital world.<br>"ahh young love" kari said while following him.  
>And with that they were in the digital world with armadillomon and gatomon.<br>"ok, i think i see the others, hey guys wait fo-" was as far as he got when he saw ashleys digiworld outfit, he just stood there and staired at ashley who was know wearing a green tank top with a blue star in the center, a pink mini skirt, brown hiking boots and red gloves, as well as a pink head band. All cody could see is ashley just standing there with here lips moving.  
>"are you ok with the plan?"<br>Cody snapped out of his trance."im sorry, could you repeat that?"cody asked embarrassed.  
>"i said that we are going to the west side of the jungle to search for control spires, that ok with you cody?"ashley asked a little conserned.<br>"oh yeah that sounds great, oh by the way this is my partner armadillomon!" cody said pointing to his sand colored partner.  
>"hi, this is my partner, poyomon" ashley then holds out the fresh form digimon that looks like a marsmellow."i already met veemon, hawkmon patamon and wormon"<br>"well lets go, and lets make a little bet as to who destroys the most spires"davis said with grin."the person who destroys the most control spires gets to make one of the group members kiss another member, But no same gender kissing, remember kids watch this show. Whos in?"  
>All hands go up and Then they go out and find the control spires. An hour later all the spires are gone and the points are tallied up. Davis destroyed 38, yolei 28, cody 17, kari 40, TK 36, ken 38, and ashley 27. and without a second thought, kari wins!<br>"hey cody, how come you destroyed so little spires?"Davis asked confused.  
>"oh sorry, i was a little... Distracted..." cody said, thinking of ashley and blushing.<br>"its ok, but it lookes like kari destroyed the most control spires, so she wins the bet." TK replies.  
>"yep, and i decided to make cody kiss ashley!" kari said smiling at cody.<br>Everyone was going "oooOOOOOooo" while cody gave kari an "i hate you so much right now" look. The 2 ten year olds leaned in to kiss but cody was a little nervous. But before he could pull away ashley grabed him and pulled him in. Cody was at first surprised but then decided to kiss back while the other kids were just dropping there mouths to the ground.  
>"ya know what davis? It seems that your the only one here who hasnt kissed anyone, im with kari, yolei is with ken and cody is kissing ashley right now, so your the odd man out, hehehe..." Tk said trying hard not to burst into laughter.<br>"TJ YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO LIVE! Davis said getting up to pummel TK to a pulp.  
>TK got up and bolted away trying to get away from davis' kicking leg... Just then cody and ashley finally broke apart ans said "wow"<p>

The end


End file.
